Renai
by KittyKatPeterson
Summary: How will Teito cope when he's raped by his best friend before they fall in love, on top of that, after everything settles between him and his new lover Frau, he is taken away as rival gang comes into the equation. How will Teito escape, and will he ever return to his right state of mind? Warnings! - Rape, Slavery, torture, mind games, dark, no escaping, Yaoi, Kidnap.
1. First time

This chapter is a combination of the fist few for those of you who have read this before. But this one is read and re read to fix up and make better for me and for you. I hope you all don't hate me for not finishing my chapter but this one should only take the night... plus it might bring in more people :)  
anyways  
WARNINGS: Rape Bondage Lemon (Fluff later) HEHE umm did I mention Rape? This will be graphic... or as graphic as I can make it... anyways... "Huff" ... I do-mrfllrrrflll AAACK! I don't own okay! If I did it would be about gay people + the real story line XD

Here's what you all came here for!

Chapter 1

The man looked sad and gloomy, also a bit angry, he was walking towards me right now, And just the other day he had done something horrible to me.

((( 1 day ago )))

"I love you" he said slowly and quietly, gazing deep into my eyes. He used to be my best friend. Was he still?

"Ha…ha…ha!"I tried to muffle my laugh. "Stop joking." He looked at me seriously.

"I love you Teito." My giggling stopped, and I sighed.

"Alright Frau number one you're a man and I'm a man, number two, we've only been friends for like what? A year now?" He kept looking at me with sad but angry eyes. He was always ruff and was a lot bigger than me.

"Frau…stop." I said winy

"No. I've loved you for a while now and we're finally alone." I'm 18 and he's 26, and we're in his apartment / house. He lives alone. So do I, but I have my own place and no family to remember. His hand reached out to me. I backed up fast. He's in front of the door so… no escape route. He looked serious so I knew he was. He was always serious when he looked so.  
He kept slowly walking towards me and I kept backing up. Soon enough my back hit the wall. I looked to the left in the direction of the living room. I started running for it. His hand reached out quickly to grab my arm. He pulled me to him. I tried yelling but his lips locked onto mine before I could utter a word. His lips were warm and soft but cold and firm at the same time.  
His hand pulled my back to him so that I was arched into him. His other hand grabbed both of my thrashing hands and held them in one of his. I knee up hoping to hurt him but I was too short and he was too tall, plus I could barley move. He stopped only to throw me onto the couch and start all over again. My hands were above my head this time and his body was crushing mine. I gasped for breath when he stopped but only to kiss my neck. He ran his tongue around my earlobe and unexpected shivers raced through my body. He chuckled and touched my lips with his fingers. I closed my eyes tight.

"S…St…Stop!" I managed to stutter. "I… I don't wanna … do this." I kept my eyes closed tight as I tried fighting off tears.

"But your body's saying something different." He whispered too close to my ear and chuckling while inching his hand down but stopping at the bottom of my shirt (or my belt). Before I knew it my shit was over my head and off of me. His lips and tongue quickly roamed my body licking and kissing every part of my torso. He moved up a bit and licked my nipple then softly bit at it. I shuddered. Causing me to scream now and fight back. I kicked and screamed and punched but then he did something unexpected. He reached down my pants.

"Stop!" I screamed it out but he smacks his lips to mine again. My body twisted and withered to get away from him but he had to tight a grip. "Please. I don't want to do this with you!" I screamed into his face once he pulled away.

He just ignored my please and kissed my lips again. I kneed up hitting him between the legs. Finally! He grunted and fell forward and onto my chest breathing hard. I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't move. He lifted me off the couch then holding my flailing arms still he carried me down the hallway. We got to his bedroom and he threw me onto his bed.

"Frau! Stop this!" he ignored me completely and kept up the gross things that he was doing. "I don't want this Frau!"

"Your bodies telling me different Teito. Like I said before" He said it close to my ear and then licked it. I shivered and groaned while still trying to push him off.

He started kissing my neck and his now bare torso touched mine. He was so cold. His cold hands reached around my body and started rubbing my back. I kicked up again and hit his thigh. He grunted and then was off of me. I lay there completely naked for a few seconds not remembering when he took my pant off and then I was up and grabbing my pants. I just about had them on and I was headed to the door when Frau came back. He had rope in his hands. I was shocked that he wanted to tie me up. He slowly walked towards me.

"Please don't do this Frau! Why do you want to?" He looked at me slowly and while he walked towards me he explained.

"I've tried to hint it to you that I like you, but you never saw me like the way I see you. I love you Teito and I'll do anything so that I can to have you." His voice shook a little but he kept walking towards me slowly. I kept retreating just a little faster than him. Then there was gap for the door and I took it to soon. He was ready for it and his hand clapped around my waist pulling me to him. He pulled both of my hands together and in front of me and tied the rope around them a little too tight. I gasped as the rope bit into my skin. He pushed me onto the bed, and took my pants back off. He pushed me onto my stomach and pulled the back end of my body up higher. I shivered as his cold hands tickled the insides of my thigh. His hand rubbed my dick.

"nnnn… S…Stop aah." I moaned. I don't like this. I couldn't control my body. My breath huffed out as I got hard. "nnnnn." I started thrusting foreword. "AAAH!" After a moment, I came and he stopped. I fell onto the mattress completely drained of energy. I lay there huffing and thrusting forward every once in a while with the coursing pleasure. His fingers trailed up and down my back. I tried kicking out but ended up missing him all together I twisted and turned and tried with the last of my energy to get away. Tears that I had been holding back now spilled down my face and I sobbed as I tried to get away. His hands that were groping my body hesitated on my body upon hearing my sobbing but picked up speed again after a few seconds. His hand started touching my ass massaging the outside. I screamed and twisted away. My flailing leg kicks him in the face. He grunted in pain but I must have barley touched him. His body moved a bit and before I knew it he was inside of me. It hurt. I screamed out loud. And then It was too much for me. My body convulsed in pain a few times as he thrust inside of me before I passed out into a void of blackness.

I turned on my side subconsciously, as I was still mostly asleep, but slowly waking.

" aaah!" Pain shot through my body. I laid there for a few seconds, I felt too hot. Kind of sickish. Then It came to me and ignoring the shooting pain I threw up.

I sat up spitting out the puke in my throat. I tried standing but fell back onto the bed in pain. I took a moment to catch my breath before I tried to stand up again. I made it this time and tumbled around on my feet. Where am I? it took me a few blonde like moments but in the end it all came back to me. Frau's apartment. What had he done the other night… or day I thought looking at the clock. I walked towards the door as soon as I remembered. I had a shirt on but it wasn't mine and some sweatpants that were tied tight so that they wouldn't fall off of me. I walked out into the hallway and towards the front door. I hugged the walls to try to walk, but everything was blurry and I kept tripping. I wobbled and the walls seemed to move on their own. I was halfway down the hallway and to the front door when Frau walked in. He was carrying a small bag and was smoking a cigarette. I looked at him sheepishly. He looked at me almost sad but defiantly mad.

"You're sick what are you doing up?" I ignore him and go to walk past him, but he grabs me and I scream out as loud as I can. He flinches and I run past him only to fall on the ground in pain and confusion. I heard him step towards me and I tried to get up and run, but legs wouldn't move. His arms went around me and I screamed again in his ear. He flinched but held me tight. I was pushing and kicking, slapping and punching but he wouldn't let go. Once I calmed down but was still pushing on his chest he pulled away and tried to talk to me. I slapped him hard. He looked at the ground. The right side of his face was bright red. I cried silently and tried to get away from him again. I was so close to being outside again so that I could just go home and try to forget all of this. He kept holding me and since I was up Higher than last time I kneed up hitting him between the legs he dropped me and I landed on my back and was to dazed to move.

"Get in my apartment now!" he screamed at me. I lay there shocked and fear. His face was red with anger and pink were I had slapped him. WhenI just lay there trying to catch my breath, he got even angrier. He jerked up my arm no longer worried about hurting me. I screamed out at the pain in my shoulders. He dragged me into his room. Then he tied my hands in front of me and onto the post of the bed. I cried more. He didn't touch me but left me there. He had taken off of my cloths. So I lay there on my knees tied to a post naked. I shiver at how cold it is, and he walks in moments after leaving to get something..

"Frau, please. You don't have to do this. I mean come on were both guys." He ignored me and stuck his fingers in my ass then back out. He had given me a pill. OH GOD! I shivered and more tears rolled down my face. Then he sat on the bed and watched me. I hung my head causing him to grab my chin and look up at him. When his fingers touched me electrical shocks ran up my body.

"Aaaah…" I moaned and he looked at me surprised. His hand caressed the side of my face and my body automatically leaned into it. Then he moved his hands away and scooted a little away from me. I was grateful but my body wasn't it seemed to crave his touch. My back arched as the pill worked it's way through my system and I started getting a boner. Frau chuckled. I curled my body in and huffed out a ragged breath. My hands being tied bothered me; it reminded me to much of the other night. Frau reached out and touched my face again. My body jerked way this time in shock. It was too much feeling to fast and I was going into shock. His hand raced down me neck and goose bumps erupted on my skin. I moaned loudly. My ragged breath looked like steam in what seemed to be a room hat was much to cold. I was too hot still and felt sick.

"Please let me go home." I said with tears in my eyes. He looked at me sympathetically and shook his head. He did me there with me sick as hell and not wanting but wanting all of it. With the drug coursing throughout my system and damaging my judgement. Causing me pleasure that hurt but felt good. At least he prepared me this time.

I woke up lying in his bed. I heard a noise coming from the hallway, and I slowly stood up gasping in pain. I stepped slowly and pulled on some pants. I walked into the living room and sat on the clean smelling couch. I heard him in the kitchen and smelt burning food.

Soon I was woken up by Frau's hand shaking my shoulder. When had I fallen asleep? His blond hair waving back and forth as he did so. I chuckled and he looked at me oddly. I sighed and curled deeper into the couch. His hand went to my forehead and drew back. His fingers trailed along my lips and I bit him hard hopefully causing blood to be drawn. I opened my eyes as he pulled back. Yep there was defiantly blood.

"Well… since your fevers gone there's no longer a need to be gentle with you." A smile played at his lips as he leaps onto the couch with both knees on either side of me.

I scream in horror as he hold my arms to the side with his knees. He bites my ear lobe and I feel it tingle as he breaks the skin. I gasp but ignore the pain as much as I can knowing what is to come. I close my eyes tight and bite the cushion of the couch. He tries to rip the fabric from my teeth but I only bite harder.

He lets it go, and I huff into the cushion when his hand once again goes to low for my liking. He grabs me and pulls too hard. His knees jab into my sides and his teeth bite my lip. He unbuttons my pants and stripes me of them. He's inside of me without preparation. I scream out as he goes even farther in. I open my eyes and stare at him as my body arches in pain. There's no pleasure in this at all like the pleasure last night. He goes too deep for me to handle and tears roll down my face as my body won't let me move. My hands fall to my sides. I don't resist because I have no energy to. I black out but don't fall asleep. I just forget. I simply remove all of the hurtful things from my memory. Maybe this is what happened last time.

Then I notice something strange. I'm not forgetting. There was a last time. It was WHY I forgot. WHY I didn't remember my parents or ever going to classes in school with Frau. I'm not forgetting... no... I'm remembering.

He had done this before. It had hurt me too much and my brain had to erase the memories to keep me sane. It's not that big of a shock but I don't understand why he wants to do it again. I think hard before I tell him,

"I remember what you did to me before Frau. I remember how my parents died. I even remember first grade when you threw a snowball (and blamed it on someone else) at that teacher... Well my first grade and your third grade." He looked at me shocked. "Oh and did you know that raping me was _**SOOOO**_ not a good way to make me your _**Best Friend!**_" He stopped what he was doing.

"Do you love me?"he asked while frantically searching my eyes. I kept mine as hard as stone as I told him.

"No. Because of what you did to me and are doing to me now." Very calmly I replied to him even tho inside I was screaming in anger. HOW COULD YOU!

"Then I'll make you LOVE ME!" He grabbed my arms harder and harder and before I could stop him he pushed himself into me again. I ignored the pain and lay as still as I could. Then unexpectedly I pushed my knee between his leg as hard as I could. He fell off the couch and I got up to try and run. He grabs my ankle and pulls me to him he was doubled over in pain. After a few moments he regains himself and starts all over again.

Then all of the sudden… A man with silver... like blond hair ... or is it purple? Well he walks into the room. He walked in, took one look at Frau and me, and burst out laughing. He fell onto the floor holding his stomach. I felt my face go red and Frau let me go. I ran as fast as I could into his room, threw on pants and ran for the front door. The man was off the floor, tears still running down his face, standing in front of the door and blocking me with a knowing look on his face. Hands grab my waist too roughly and I screamed in panic. I was thrown on the floor and held still. Both men watched as I struggled and tried to get free. I screamed over and over again but a large hand clamped down on my mouth. Minutes later I calmed down some and Frau carried me into his room, laying me down on the bed. He walked out and soon I heard low voices coming from down the hallway. I stood up slowly and tiptoed down nearer to them.

"Make him a slave Frau. It's the only thing you can do at this point" Whispered the strangers voice.

"I might have to Labrador…" Frau whispered back.

"Start teaching him that you are his master and in a few weeks he'll know never to cross you if he's smart."

"I guess I should… what do I do? Do…Do I beat him like a …dog…or something?" Came Frau's unsure voice.

"Pretty much yeah. Go teach him now Frau because soon enough he'll get free… just like last time, but this time he won't have a wiped memory. He'll know what you did and you can't get away from the cops then."

I hear a grunt and someone getting up, racing back down the hallway and into the bathroom locking the door behind me I hold my mouth with both of my hands to keep the scream that built up to keep from escaping. I sit on the toilet and hold my legs up to my chest. Pounding came to the door and then a fiddling to the handle. I panicked and right as the door opened I fall backwards into the tub. The curtain surrounded me and cut off my air as my head somehow gets wrapped up. I struggle and try to get loose, soon strong hands pulled my body up and I'm lifted out of the mess. Frau towered over me angrily and Labrador was standing in the door way with a screw driver in his hand. ( I guess that's how he opened the door since he also has the door nob in his other hand) Frau slapped me hard then. I freeze in shock. He grabs the back of my hair and pulls me off of the floor. I kicked and slapped at him but he wouldn't let me go. He throws me into a wall and I slump down as pain radiates through my body. I looked up at him as fear encircles me. Am I starting to become scared of him?

He pulls my face close to his and I flinch away thinking he would hit me. He smiles calmly at me and I look away. He pets me on the head and I spit at him in anger. He glares and smacks me again.. Tears rolled down my face once again and he walks out not saying a word the whole time. Just looking at me with disappointment. Labrador walks all of the way in and picks me up I struggle slightly but I'm to weak.

I can feel blood on my face from hitting the wall. Labrador walks out only to come back in a moment later with a cold wet rag. He wipes the blood away from my eyes and gets as much of it out of my hair as he can.

Once he's done he reaches towards me to pat me on the head but I flinch and back away from him cautiously. Would he do anything? Would he rape me like Frau did?

"I- I'm sorry I- I'm just scared." I don't meet his eyes when I say this but I do look up just in time to see him smile sadly before walking out.

_

KK well I hope you all like this version bette! :) ummmm yeah I don't think I can make it anymore grahic for you so sorry :0

Anyways have fun and I'll try to fix the rest of the chapters later :)


	2. Bruises

Chapter 2

I awoke hours later with dried blood on the side of my mouth. I stood slowly and walked to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I was done I looked in the mirror and the deep bruises on my skin… I bruised easily. I brushed my teeth using mouth wash and walked into the living room. Frau and Labrador were sitting on the couches across from each other and stopped talking as soon as I walked in. I sat a few cushions away from Frau and leaned slowly into the armrest.  
"So um I should head back soon…" Labrador said quietly. "I uh... I'll be back, later?" Frau nodded and my heart picked up in panic. Labrador left and I was left alone with Frau. He cleared his throat, and I jumped at the sound. He scooted closer and my heart picked up even faster.

"Yes?" I whispered shakily. He grimaced and stroked the side of my face. I flinched away.

"Do…does it hurt?" he asked slowly and almost too low for me to hear.

"No. Not much." I lied. He smiled weakly and watched me. He leaned in to kiss me suddenly and I tried to pull away only for him to grab both of my hands. I sighed and tried to focus on the pleasure as much as I despised it. His free hand raced down my clothed body and I shivered. It felt much nicer when I wasn't struggling. I started to shake a little in fright. He unzipped my pants and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I allowed him to explore every corner of it tasting and feeling me. I shivered into him as his hand grabbed my arousal. He freed my hands and I put them on the side of his body trying to control the new waves of pleasure that I was getting. It was weird to feel something for another man but I couldn't help it. He roughly started to massage me and I moved my hips with his hand. I moaned his name and then shouted out.

"Frau I'm… I'm gonna….!" I came into his hand and he chuckled as he brought his hand to his face to flick his tongue out tasting it. I moved my hands slowly to his neck and then back down to his belt line. His shirt had already been off so I felt his cold skin beneath my finger tips. He shivered at my unexpected move and I teased his nipple between my fingers. He moaned and brought his lips to mine. He started to unzip his pants and I became wary. I didn't want to do anything today. At least nothing too sexual.

He brought his manhood out and Grabbed my hand, and kind of making me touch it. I brought my hand around it and he moved it for me like I was giving him a hand job. I felt him become hard and warm beneath my fingers. He came soon and the cum splashed onto my hand.

I didn't even like touching myself because it was so messy let alone touch someone else's. He then tried to lay me back so he could do me but I started to struggle. He looked at me confused.

"I…I don't want to do that." I said with a frown on my face. Frau grinned wickedly and said,

"I didn't ask." He started to slowly go inside of me and I felt myself clench in pain. He touched my newly formed arousal so that he could try to loosen me up but it didn't work. I clamped my teeth shut to keep from screaming and then he made it better my slowly moving in and out.

I relaxed some and started to focus on what must be pleasure. It hurt a lot but it also felt hot and good. I moaned deeply and felt him cum inside me. I pulled in breath after breath trying to sooth my ragged breath. He didn't stop though. He started to push in farther and thrust faster. He came and I came along with him. In our ecstasy we didn't notice someone knock on the door until they knocked louder. l pulled away from frau fast and made my way to the bedroom shocked at what I had willingly done. I lay on the bed and frightfully brought my knees to my chest as I thought about what had happened. I will NEVER willingly do that again with him.

He drugged me…That had to be the reason that I did what I did… or let him do what he did. I silently cried until I heard Frau moving down the hallway. I wiped away my tears fast and made my face a hard mask. HE smiled at me warmly and said,  
"Do you want to finish what we started?" I looked at him scared as hell and couldn't stop myself as tears rocketed themselves down my cheeks. I started to sob and frau ran to me. "Did I hurt you!" I glared at him through my sobs.

"DID YOU HURT ME?" I screamed at him. "You've kept me locked up as a sex toy so that you can have what you want! I don't want this any-"I couldn't finish yelling at him because another wave of hysterics found their way up my throat. I leaned into his chest and cried. When I was all cried out he offered me a glass of water that was on his nightstand. I sipped a little at it and handed it back.

Then I began to feel self concous because I was still sitting on his lap leaning a bit into him. I straightened up and tried to slip off of him but he pulled me back to him hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Just please let me leave, Frua." I whispered.

"I can't Teito. I love you too much." I sighed and gave up falling backwards so that I landed on the soft plush like bed. I hid under the blanket and felt his fingers try to find their way under. He finally curled up around me and kissed the nape of my neck softly. I leaned into the kiss and quickly, as I realized what I was doing, scooted a little away from him again. I was completely naked still and he had his pants on so that the ruff fabric rubbed against my bare legs. We both fell asleep like that.

* * *

Next chapie will be up soon... Hopefully I should have them all up after spring break :)


	3. I don't even know anymore

Chapter 3

I awoke with a start as something creaked and a worried whisper sounded quietly through the room. It sounded as if something was calling to me. I tried to unwind Frau's arm from around my body when he to awoke.

"Teito what's wrong?" I didn't answer and another sound came from the corner in the two quiet room. Frau flung himself out of the bed and at the noise. I ran to flip on the light. Then I ran down the hallway and found my pants on the ground near the couch. I pulled them on and ran back to the room. I saw in horror as Frau had roughly beaten Mikage and held him down to the floor. Mikage was whimpering under the large man and blood was running down his face even getting on the floor. I ran to them, pulling Frau off of the younger boy. Frau looked at me in shock and then to the boy and lunged for him again. I screamed and blocked Frau's way.

"Teito? I'm going to kill Mikage!" he said darkly.

"Why! He's my friend and he didn't do anything wrong. He was probably just looking for me! Please...please don't hurt him!" I glanced at the terrified bruised and bleeding face of mikage before looking back at Frau. Frau wouldn't listen to my words until I whispered quietly. "I'll...I'll do anything... Just don't hurt him." Frau stopped and grabbed the boy, drug him down to the front door and threw him out. Then he shut and locked it, turning to me. He looked at me as if waiting for me to say something. I shivered violently before slowly walking to him and pressing my lips to his. He moaned into it and pressed his tongue up against my clamped shut teeth. I slowly let his tongue in and shivered as his hand raced down low and grabbed me. I pulled him closer to me doing anything to keep him away from my friend. I intwined my fingers into his hair and pulled his face even closer to mine. I soon pulled away not able to go any farther and went to the fridge to eat something, but from behind me Frau pushed it closed. My stomach rumbled in protest and he said,

"Ask first Teito, It's rude not to." I look at him for a moment before biting my lips and saying.

" May I please have something to eat?" Then I look at him angrily. He glares back.

" No because of that dirty look that you just gave me." I stared blankly at him while my stomach rumbled loudly. I felt tears prick at my eyes. How could he be so harsh? I sighed and slipped past him into the living room. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me causing me to scoot away.

"Teito?" he said angrily. I ignored him and scooted away again when he came closer. His hand whipped up and smacked my bruised face. I gasped in shock and flinched deep into the couch. He hit me again and I snapped. I jumped onto him throwing my fists and kicking I screamed at him and bit the hands that tried to restrain me. Soon enough He was on top of me holding me down. Blood trickled from his lower lip and his face was a little puffy. He held me down until I stopped trying to hit him and then slowly let me go. He stood up and he walked towards the kitchen only to turn around fast and he me hard in the side of my head with his fist. I screamed out and fell on the floor in a heap. I laid there holding my face in my hands until he came back and put me onto the couch.

I rested my head and watched as the world spun around in circles. Once it was over I closed my eyes tight and waited to see what happened next. He didn't do anything for a while and I started to get sleepy. I sat up slowly and wobbled to his room to lay down. I vaguely remember hearing him in the bathroom. I lay down and just as sleep found me I was woken by his hand rocking me awake. I grumbled and rolled over. He shook me again and I sat up tiredly.

"What do you want?" I said groggily.

"Don't answer me like that and your not sleeping just yet. Were going away." I jumped at this and saw that he had many boxes stacked in the corner. Maybe I was asleep longer than I thought.

"where are we going?" I asked and got no reply. All of his things were packed and I watched as Labrador and some other guy carried the boxes away. I lay back down and wait for them to be done and when they are Frau comes in and tries to carry me. I flip out of his hands landing on the floor and run into the outer hallway trying to get away again.

"Teito! Come back here! AAGH! Someone stop him!" I ran down a flight of steps and out the front door only to be stopped by the man that was helping Labrador. He stood ready to catch me if I tried to run any farther. The street was empty so I couldn't look for any help there. Instead, I ran at him and then at the last second I veered left going behind the car and into the street.

Right as my feet hit the grass on the other side of the street the man tackled me to the ground and I got a mouth full of dirt. I screamed and thrashed about as he carried me to the van and, after tying my hands together, he threw me in the back of the Black Van.

I screamed for help and found a gag put into my mouth by Frau who had climbed into the front seat. After a few more boxes were packing in and tied in place - probably so that they wouldn't fall on me - we drove away, with Frau and Labrador in the front two seats and the other man sitting in the back next to me.

The cold metal of the van could be felt through my pants and on my bare back. I dried to get whatever was in my mouth out but my hands were still tied immobile behind me. I tried screaming but not even Frau could hear me from the front seat. I kicked at the metal walls and Frau reached behind to smack me.

I lay still and silent after that seeing no hope of ever escaping. I cried silently and waited for the ride to be done. The van stopped many times but after what seemed to be hours it finally stopped for good and the loud roar of the engine was cut off. The back doors opened and bright light flooded in making me gasp silently since my eyes had been used to the dark for the whole car ride. I closed my eyes against it and felt hands grab my arms and drag me out. I kept my eyes down until we went into the large manor like house. I was put into a completely empty room with absolutely nothing in it but the door. I sat in the corner and waited and waited and waited. My stomach rumbled very loudly hour after hour and FINALLY the man from before came in with a plate of food.

"There would be more but we don't have food here yet, this building hasn't been used in a while. Oh and don't worry, you won't be staying in this room for much longer. At least until we get your room set up please bear with us." I watched him as he walked out and then I looked down at the food. It was a small portion but I ate it thankfully. I threw the plastic plate to the side in disgust as my stomach rumbled even louder once I was done. I soon fell asleep, sitting in the cold corner.  


* * *

More chapters will be up soon :)


	4. I woke up to nothing

Chapter 4

I woke up to nothing. The lights were out and it was cold. I shivered and my stomach lurched with hunger.I huddled closer to the corner and waited and waited and waited and..waited...until I drifted back to sleep. I woke up again to nothing being changed. I stood slowly and walked my stiff legs. I started getting claustrophobic and felt all along the walls for a door nob.

The walls were bare and cold and I started to panic. I walked around the room some more to see if I could find it and still nothing. I ran back to one of the corners and curled into it crying and rocking back and forth. Still after what seemed like many more hours nothing happened and I still was as blind as a bat. (well not technically since bats can see) I tried to sleep again but I couldn't. I kept thinking I saw something in the dark that was trying to grab me.

I reached out a few times at it but my hands felt nothing but air.

Then. THEN, I heard something. A faint tapping. It grew louder and echoed around the room until a door opened. I closed my eyes immediately at the bright light and hissed loudly. A much dimmer light was turned on from the hallway and Frau stepped in.

I looked around the bare room for a second and noticed there was no handle on the door nob on my side, no light switch, no windows, no nothing, just me and Frau. I stared up at his blonde hair and was relieved to see something that had a color besides gray black or white. He came to me and immediately started groping my body I pushed away and struggled, but of course he ignored me, when I bit his fingers he hit me on the side of my head.

I ignored the pain and kept struggling. He had me stripped in seconds. He stayed fully clothed but His fingers still violated me.

"You've gotten very tight in the two days that I haven't touched you" I licked dryly at my lips and kept kicking at him. Soon enough he put his ass on my legs and held my hands still. I still struggled and twisted my body. He slapped me with his free hand six times before I stopped struggling. I closed my eyes tight and waited for him to do something. He kissed my lips and then my tear stained cheeks. hHis kisses trailed down to my lower jaw line and slowly down my chest to my nipples. He nibbled licked and sucked at them until they were pointed up, he then licked and kissed down the middle of my body to my cock and with his tongue made the shaft wet while going slowly down and then also on the way back up, until I was hard. He slowly put his mouth around the hard boner and moved down the shaft sucking and moving his tongue all around it. I moaned and tried to arch away from him. He still held my hands and slowly let them go I immediately tried to pry his head away from me but my hands were restrained again. The pure pleasure invaded my body and I felt I was going to explode. It felt as If all of my blood was going to my cock.

I'd never felt like this before unless you count the incident with the drug ... but You can't since I can't even really remember it. I only remember feeling pain and pleasure. I moaned as I arched into him. The pleasure was building up and getting even more unbearable to bear. Then When I thought I couldn't stand It any longer I came and he swallowed down the liquid. Immediately he flipped me onto my back then While I was still in bliss and undressed himself from his Blue V - neck coat, quickly. I was still under his spell when he slowly started to push himself into me.

"Come on kid loosen up!" He said in a grunt as I tried to squirm away.

"Get off of me! Please! It hurts! A-at least prepare me" I screamed trying to get out of my bliss and get myself back to my original self. He kept trying to push into my and I kept trying to get away. I almost succeeded once but he pulled me back to him by my hips.

Finding his new leverage he grabbed my hips ruffly and pulled me into him hard. I grunted painfully and JUST kept my self from screaming. He moved back and forth slowly then faster and again I felt that new kind of pleasure. It felt amazing and bad at the same time. No matter how much I didn't want me and Frau to be doing this I had to admit that it felt good.

The pleasure increased and surpassed what the blow job had done. I felt shooting pains and pleasures run through my body as he hit that special spot inside of me. My lower area shot into a long line of orgasms as He came inside of me. I came just seconds after. We both lay panting on the floor and he pulled me to his chest. How could I ever return to my old self? I had to rebel, to be ME! I had to do something before I was completely lost. I elbowed back hard and jumped to my feet dodging him and his outstretched hands.

He jumped up and lunged at me but my foot came in contact with his face. Somewhere along the way he had pulled his cloak back on and I stood there naked and feeling like and idiot. He fell to the floor in shock and quickly stood back up to grab me again. I didn't even see him move and he was standing behind me sniffing delightedly at my neck.

"I can't resist eating you when I'm angry Teito so it's best not to temp my limits." I didn't understand what he was saying. He dropped me to the floor banged on the door three times and walked out. I raced after him but the door closed heavily. I pounded and kicked at it but after I did that for five minutes the lights were shut off. I started to scream and cry and kick at the door but nothing happened. I didn't give up and kept up my tirade for a very long time. Suddenly I started to fall to the floor. My eyes closed and I was asleep before I hit the ground in exhaustion.

I felt a cold hand on my fore head and shivered. Something heavy was around my body. I opened my eyes slowly because of the bright light and found a blanket draped around me. I was also in a bed. I felt over heated though and sick. I shivered and sat up leaning over the side of the bed and throwing up. I lay back again and closed my eyes as someone cleaned it up. I fell back asleep and when I woke up it was because someone was trying to sit me up. I lay limp as the person spoon fed soup into my mouth after the soup something bitter was spooned into my mouth and I spit it out. Another bitter tasting spoon full was shoved into my mouth and I was forced to swallow it. I gagged and lay limp again against the head board of the bed. I scooted down slowly and lay my head back onto the pillow. Something pricked into my arm and I howled in pain swinging my fist up. Well, I thought I swung my fist up but I was being held down. Soon the pain went away and the hands released me and I fell back asleep.

When I woke up I had clothes on and Frau was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. I sat up and gasped as raw pain seared through my hands. They weren't broken but they hurt like hell. Frau still hadn't woken up so I snuck stealthily out of bed and to the door. I almost cried again when I realized it had no door nob. I slowly lay back down on the bed and cried. I started to sob into my pillow. I wanted to see mikage and go back to the church were everyone had treated me so nicely. When the tears went away I told my self.

"I won't get back if I just sit here and cry. I have to do something about it." Frau shifted at my words and his eyes slowly opened. I didn't move from under the blankets and quickly closed me eyes.

Then I had an Idea to scare him. I quickly sat up and screamed as loud as I could and kept screaming. He was with me in a second and was hugging me to him trying to sooth me. I soon stopped screaming and was laughing. I fell off the bed while I was laughing. Tears were rolling down my face and after a while I though of how much trouble I was going to be in.

That stopped my giggles short. I quickly sat up from the floor and looked around the room. Trying to act as if nothing had happened. I slowly met Frau's eyes and was frightened by the look he gave me. I flinched away as his fist, made contact with my jaw and his foot with my ribs. He picked me up by the hair and dropped me to the ground causing my face to fall hard into the floor. He kicked me a few more times before pounding on the door three times and walking out.

* * *

Pardon any spelling mistakes! More will be up soon! Review!


	5. The Bad Case Of Depression

My heart goes out to all of my missing / found friends and friends's family that are in Japan at this time, i hope my beta, finds her father who is in Japan at this time and is missing.

* * *

This has OOC (Out of Character-ness) I do not own 07 ghost!

took three days to write I wrote this chapter for...EienKohaku He/ she gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks Einkohaku!

* * *

I crawled into the corner and closed my eyes tight trying to ignore the sharp pains racing threw ought my body. I stayed there for hours and just waited for more pain to come.

Soon enough someone walked in. I kept my eyes closed tight and only curled closer into myself. Something wet touched my face, and I swung my fist out catching the man in the head. He grunted and held me down. I stopped struggling immediately when he held a wet rag once again to my face to wipe off the dried blood. It felt good so I let the man do it. When I opened my eyes I noticed that he had chestnut brown hair that looked almost red and the same color eyes. I looked at them in awe,

"What's your name?" I managed to whisper. He looked at me sadly.

"I'm Caster." Then he continued working on cleaning the blood off of my face. I slowly pushed him away from me and slowly stood, barley managing to make it to the bed. I threw the blankets aside and fell into the soft mattress. I just laid there and Caster reluctantly pushed the blanket up to my neck. I let out a sigh and snuggled deeper into the softness and comfort that the bed gave me. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep, but I woke to Frau's strong warm arms embracing me. I started to shake involuntarily.

I kept my eyes closed though and let his fingers gently stroke my cheek. They stopped when he noticed I was trembling. He pulled me closer to him and I elbowed him in the gut. He grunted and let me go. I raced out of the bed and into the corner feeling my head pound hurtfully.

Frau slowly got out of the bed and made his way to me. I growled like a caged animal and lashed out with my nails scratching deep into the skin of his arm. He hissed at me like a snake but insisted on getting dangerously close to me. He then grabbed me in his arms and hugged me close to his chest.

"Get away from me!" I tried to scream but it came out horse and shallow. I could only whimper as he hugged me tighter than necessary and tried to free my arms from his. I plunged my head foreword and bit into his neck causing blood to spurt into my mouth. I spit out the foul tasting stuff and pushed on him again. He pushed me up against the corner of the wall too hard, causing my head to smack into it. I tried to bite him again but my head pounded, and I couldn't focus my strength on fighting him anymore. My head lolled foreword but Frau didn't care. He was evil or something because he kept claiming to love me but all that he did was hit me and rape me.

He brought the immobilized me to the bed. My fingers fluttered across his now bare chest trying to push him off but he ignored them. He quickly took my boxers off and smiled at me as he ran his fingers slowly on the inside of my thigh. I gasped and grabbed his hand, trying to make him stop. Of course it didn't work and he replied by finding rope and tying my hands to the head board. He ran his fingers slowly down my body and pinched my nipples before traveling lower. He ran his fingers on the inside of my thigh again and again, just teasing me over and over again. I was gasping and moaning by the time he finally grabbed hold of my erection.

"AAAH! Frau!" I cried out as he pumped me. hot sweat poured down my body and he just stroked away. Heat built up and I gasped as I felt myself about to come. Then he pulled away.

"Hnnn?" I moaned again in discomfort and gasped yet again as he shoved a finger into me. I tossed my head from side to side, an tried to kick him away with my feet. My forgotten erection throbbed as if begging for more attention. I cried out when another finger was added and felt my erection fall limp from the pain. I gasped as he stroked it and brought it back to life only to fall again as he added a third finger.

"Frau! Please don't do this again!" Tears were running down my face from the pleasured and pained emotions. "Please Frau do- AAAH!" I sreamed as he forced himself inside of me.

At first I let out horse screams, but they were soon drowned by pained and pleasured moans. He moved faster and harder into me, and more tears ran down my face from the mixed emotions.

I really don't know if I could ever love Frau, or not...

* * *

When I woke I was in the empty room, and my stomach throbbed with pains of hunger. Also I had to use the bathroom. I wobbled weakly to the door and almost fell over in pain. When I collected myself and managed to stand I lightly knocked on the door. A moment passed before and it opened. Caster stood in the doorway looking down at me.

"I was wondering if I could use the bathroom and eat something." I barely squeaked out. He nodded and brought me to a small bathroom that had a warm, cozy feel to it. When I was done He led me back to the room and told me to wait.

Thirty minutes had passed and the door creaked open. To my dismay it was Frau that came in, and he was holding a tray of food. He slowly, as if not to frighten me, set it next to me on the bed. He then moved to the corner and sat in the chair there. I ate the food and drank the water too fast and ended up with a stomach ache. I looked at Frau cautiously but he just sat there watching me. It unnerved me to have him watch me but all that I could do was simply ignore him.

I stretched out fully and curled up under the heavy down blanket. I laid there for ages and soon Frau walked out of the room. I then fell asleep. I woke up and Frau was in the room again. I stiffened under the blanket and sat up.

"Frau?" I asked him quietly. He didn't answer "Can I go back to school... or...or get a job at least? I don't think I can stay here cooped up much longer... I think I'm going insane..." He still didn't answer me and my temper flared.

"PLEASE FRAU!" I shouted my voice breaking. I heaved a great breath and then continued. "Give me a book or something... Please Frau..." He nodded at that and left the room. Moments later a book was tossed in. it was called 'Just After Sunset; by Steven King.'

I hesitantly opened the cover and began reading.

...

One day in 1972 I came home from work and found my wife sitting at the kitchen table with a pair of garden shears in front of her...

It was 539 pages and I finished it, and before I got tired I reread it, and reread and reread until I finally was to tired to read anymore. I fell asleep and woke up only to read again. Food was brought in regularly now and I was taken to the bathroom every few hours so I had nothing else to do but read. Frau usually came in to watch me but I always ignored him and only read my book. Soon enough every time I dreamt, I was dreaming of the things inside of the book. I couldn't remember exactly what I dreamt of but I know it was about the book.

I always woke up foggy and sad. I was extremely scared because all that Frau did was sit in the chair and watch me. He never moved towards me or even talked to me and time after time I scoured my mind for something that I might have said. I couldn't recall anything and soon became depressed. I started having suicidal thoughts and sometimes jolted awake and started screaming from nightmares. Frau never came to me when I screamed. He's just going to make me sit here and rot until I die isn't he? After another few sleeps (As I soon named my days.) I became sick.

It was probably a mental sickness but I felt awful and stopped eating. I stopped reading and had a hard time sleeping. I tried to eat but I just couldn't anymore. Food started to become unappealing to me. I started loosing weight and couldn't make it out of the bed and to the bathroom without Casters help. Frau kept his distance but He started looking frantic and worried after a few more days.

I started having trouble breathing, and soon enough I could barely sleep. I wanted to sleep to get away from the numbness but I couldn't even do that. Frau started to help Caster with my needs as they forced me to eat even when I was struggling, choking and coughing on the food. For many days they made me eat the food but each time no matter what they fed me I spit it out. They brought in a nurse and she hooked an I.V. too me. They must have hired her specially because she never told anyone about me being here.

I still didn't get better and Frau began to beg me to eat. I ignored him like he wanted me to before and he soon gave up. A few more days passed and each time I saw Frau his eyes were rimmed red with tears. Even Labrador came to visit me. I slowly started to force myself to eat even though it seemed that I couldn't, and slowly I gained some strength back. I was soon sitting up.

They had me on a lot of medicine and there was always food. Almost all of it was wasted except for the small bites that I had taken from a few of the plates.

"Hey Frau..." I whispered when we were alone. Do you think I can go outside for some air maybe?" I thought for a while and then reluctantly nodded. He detached my I.V. and picked my up carefully. I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest.

Then I felt a draft on my skin and opened my eyes wide. We were finally outside. I gasped and took in gulps of fresh air. I shivered in pleasure at the sight of the night sky. I looked at the little stars in the sky as if each one was a precious jewel, or a tiny life that can be held in ones hand. I looked at the moon as the stars parent and the clouds as there blanket... Alright I'm going CRAZY! I looked down at the tree's surrounding the large manor like house. I long winding driveway led somewhere were I couldn't see. I moved my legs some and Frau carefully set me down. I wobbled and held onto him for support.

"How long have I been..." I searched for the right word. "Missing?" Horrible word but it was all that I could come up with.

"Almost five months." I sighed at the sound of Frau's voice but stopped myself from hugging him. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME! IM A MAN! Come on this cannot be happening with all that I've had to go through because of him! I sighed again and looked back up at the night sky.

Sometimes I wish I could just... Fly away... I'm only a trapped little bird here. Frau cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"We should be going back inside now." He said smooth and cold. I shivered and didn't argue. At least he brought me outside. That's all that matters. He helped me walk back to the room because I refused to be carried again. Once there he laid me down on the bed and leaned into me. I stiffened and held my breath. I closed my eyes as his face got closer to mine

I felt warm lips on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see him walk back to the chair and sit down. I touched my forehead were his kiss still lingered and shivered delightedly. I then weakly curled into the blanket and fell asleep with ease. Within the next few weeks Frau had given me light kisses on the forehead whenever we were alone and I was going to sleep. I soon got used to it and soon he was pecking me on the lips.

It bothered me at first but I became used to that to. It was when he scooped me into his arms one day that I was frightened of him once again.

He didn't try anything like that again for a while. Soon enough my weight was more healthy and I could walk around. Frau gave me more books by Steven king and brought me outside once in a while. I came to like him more and more every day and let him pick me up once in a while as long as he didn't try anything. Caster and Labrador came to give me company once in a while but they never had anything to say and no one would talk about the world outside.

One day when I woke up I noticed I smelled horribly.

"Uhhh... can I take a bath... or shower?" I asked Frau and he led me to the bathroom. What surprised me was that he went in with me. I wrapped my arms around my body.

"Can I have privacy?" I asked him quietly looking into his blue eyes. He shook his head. I shivered and sat on the ground. He loomed above me and crouched next to me.

"I can't hold back anymore Teito...please don't be angry with me or scared..." He grabbed me in a large embrace.

"Let me go!" I squeaked. He didn't move he only held me to him. He slowly set me back down so that I could look at his face.

"Please Teito..." I thought for a moment.

"If... if I let you ... if I don't struggle ... will you let me go outside?" He thought and then nodded.

"But you cannot leave the grounds Teito. It's closed off with a fence anyways." I nodded at this and flung my head back to stare at the ceiling.

Frau kissed my neck, slowly taking off my shirt and playing with my nipples. I moaned and arched into him. I gripped the sleeves of his outfit to keep from screaming or punching at him. He slowly moved down and kissed my stomach lightly causing butterflies to flutter inside of me. Blood rushed into my face. I didn't know why though. I wasn't embarrassed or anything.

He finished stripping me and then stripped himself. He turned on the water to large tub and started kissing me again while the water filled up. I felt his arousal on the inside of my leg close to my own and I moaned again. He slowly lifted me and set me into the water. He climbed on top of me and kissed my stomach. He lifted me legs up in the air slowly so I didn't get to scared to fast. He started prodding with his fingers, and I moaned again. He stuck a finger inside and I gasped pushing him away some. I gulped.

He hadn't raped me in so long that my body wasn't used to it anymore. I relaxed some and let him go again holding onto the sides of the tub for support.

When he repeated the procedure I gasped again. I didn't stop him this time though and soon he had three fingers in me. I was almost screaming in pain and pleasure. He spread his fingers apart and I almost fainted, He then moved up to me and stuck his arousal in. I yelled out some but bit my lip in time to stop the screaming. He was only in a little bit but it still hurt. He pushed in farther and I bit harder into my lip panting and moaning.

He moved in and out in a slow rhythmic movement and I soon became used to the pleasure and pain combined. I.. I liked it... I closed my eyes and begged for it to be done with fast. I was feeling tired all of the sudden.

When he was finally done he sat me up and moved behind me wrapping his legs around my body. He made me lean back into him. He soon was washing my hair, which surprised me. I relaxed into him and when we were done washing up we dressed and went back to my room. I immediately went to the bed to sleep and to my surprise Frau followed me. He laid down on the other side and wrapped his arms around me. I slowly relaxed and started to sleep. With his arms around me... I felt safe somehow.

Einkohaku gave me the idea for this chapter! Thanx EinKohaku! Remember to review!


	6. Is this love?

My heart goes out to all of my missing / found friends and friends's family that are in Japan at this time, i hope my beta, finds her father who is in Japan at this time and is missing.

* * *

This has OOC (Out of Character-ness) I do not own 07 ghost!

* * *

I stared across the large yard. It was my first time outside since me and Frau... made up. I liked it outside. It made me feel free. I relaxed into the soft warm breeze and sat down in the grass, feeling the coarseness of it against my skin. I looked up to see birds flying and I envied them. I looked back down watching the life that I could touch like the ants or butterflies. I looked back at the large house to see Frau watching me. I quickly looked away and got up to walk around. I made my way to the edge of the trees and reached up to run my hand through the low hanging branches. I sat down and leaned on one of the trees pulling out a book and began reading it.

XOXOXO

I was woken up by Frau softly shaking me. I jumped and became cautious. I then realized the sky was darkening and it was cooler. I nodded and followed him back to the house.

"So... Do you think I might be able to go back to school?" He didn't answer and I got the point that I wasn't. I sighed and he sighed along with me. We walked back to my room and he shut the door behind me. I heard him walk away down the hall. I was in the large dinning hall with Frau Caster and Labrador. I picked at my food and was aware of everyone watching me.

"What?" I asked harshly looking up and meeting everyone's eyes. They all looked away fast and picked at there food also. I sighed and scooted away from the table. They all looked up.

"Can I go back to my room? I'm not hungry." Frau looked at me harshly.

"Sit down and eat." I glared at him and he gave me a knowing look. I immediately sat down and picked at my food again. Labrador and Caster looked at each other, shrugged there shoulders in sync, and began to eat. I finished eating and got up again.

"NOW, may I go back to my room?" I asked harshly.

"Sit." Frau said. I moaned and sat down folding my hands and twiddling my thumbs. I stared at the table hoping I could snap it in half or something... nothing like that happened but something did. Caster and Labrador Started to laugh hysterically.

"COME ON GUYS! NOT NOW!" They both jumped as Frau blew up at them. They immediately stopped laughing.

"Um...? What's so funny?" I asked quietly still staring at the table. No one said anything and I got angry. I stood up fast and began to walk out of the room. Frau cleared his throat.

"Were do you think your going?" I didn't answer him and I knew as soon as I left the room that he was going to hit me when he got the chance. I looked through a lot of doors and finally I came to mine. I sat on the bed and pouted. Frau came in furious as hell and stalked over to me. He grabbed my face in his and kissed me hard. I struggled under him and finally pushed him away. I gasped for breath and then flung the covers over my head. I heard him sigh and start to unravel the blankets from me. I struck out from underneath and he grabbed me holding me to him. I screamed out and struggled some more. He let me go and backed away. Once I calmed down I got out of the blankets and confronted Frau. Once my face met fresh air I found lips against mine again. I kissed him back and sat up.

"I hate it Frau." I paused "I hate having to think about the fact that all I'll ever be in your eyes is a little slave who bows down to your every whim." It seemed that he was ignoring me but I kept going anyways.

"Frau, what your doing isn't humane or even right. I can't sit around all day reading and having little breaks to go outside and just sit there, it's nice to be able to go out again but I really need something more." He stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes with what looked like a cold stare.

"Have I given my pet to much freedom I ask myself. Yes. I've given him far to much freedom and I need to pull back a bit on the leash. Maybe you can earn back a little bit of the leash if you behave your self." I stared down at my hands and waited for him to be done. He didn't continue what he was saying but kissed me instead. I let him. He ran his hands around my back and pulled me closer to him. I guess I'm broken now.

Just like a dog I'll bow down to his every whim. Ill find a way out of my mess and be free forever, but for now I'll just remain broken.

I can't blame Frau because it was my fault. My fault I got caught by him, my fault he liked me, my fault, my fault. I'll take the blame for it all and I'll squeeze tight to that feeling. because that's all that I have left besides Frau's warm body holding me and his wet tongue in my mouth. I'll give up on the outside world for him. only for him. because I love him... and I can't change it any longer. I can't deny any longer. I'm broken... Just like a dog.

We shared kisses all night until we both fell asleep and in the morning I woke up and sneaked out to use the bathroom. Frau was awake when I came back, and watched as i came in and sat next to him pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"I was only in the bathroom don't worry." I told him in a slightly broken voice. I locked eyes with him and tried to smile. I think it came up as a grimace because he didn't look faltered. I curled back up inside his arms and lay there. He sighed and began stroking my hair. He got up after a little while and walked out of the room. I sighed and followed him out. We walked to the dining and sat down, I sat in the seat next to Frau.

Minutes later Labrador and Caster came in with food and passed it out before taking seats both sat across from me, and on Fraus' left side. I slowly picked at my food. but before wither Caster or Labrador started to eat they both said,

"itadakimasu." When we were done our dishes were taken away. I stayed seated at the table and waited to be excused because I didn't want Frau to become angry at me again. I blocked out their conversations and focused on my hands. I hadn't noticed someone had asked me a question until Caster nudged me from under the table.

"I'm sorry. What was it you were saying? I er... wasn't paying attention." I said looking at them. They were all silent.

"Um... Frau was just asking f you wanted to go back too your room yet." explained Labrador with a small smile. I looked back down at my hands and replied,

"Yes please." Softly.

"I'm sorry what was that?"asked Frau. I grunted while trying to sit up more and replied more firmly,

"Yes please." Frau slowly got up and helped me out of my chair. We walked back to my room He pecked me lightly on the cheek and I walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down. I sighed and stared at the wall.

"I'll be going out for a bit so Caster and Lab will be there if you need something. I'll be back shortly I promise." I jumped at this and just before Frau left I asked.

"WAIT! Do...do you think I can... maybe, well I don't know come with you?" He slowly looked at me and with a look of pity on his face said.

"I'm sorry but I can't risk you getting away."

"Please Frau I promise I won't do anything I won't try to run or anything... I won't even talk to anyone I'll stay by your side. please." I begged him.

"No Teito." I kept my face blank as I tried to hold back my tears and wait for him to leave. I quickly looked away from him and back to the wall quickly when I felt tears in my eyes.

"Please don't cry over this Teito. I just can't let you get away from me now that I have you." I nodded and met his eyes again.

"It's fine Frau I understand" I said smiling at him. All though I didn't understand at all not even for a second. I kept smiling until he left and then broke down. I'll never get to leave, never. I thought to myself as tears streaked down my face. In the middle of a sob Caster walked in. I quickly tried to hide my tears and smiled up at him as brightly as I could. He looked at me and then walked to me and gathered me up into his arms. He hugged me to him and whispered to me that it would be all right. once my tears were all used up he placed me back into the chair and walked out only to came back in with a tall glass of water. I chugged it down and handed it back to him. he nodded to me

" you'll be o.k. with ought me now right?" He asked and when I said I would he left me alone again. I wasn't O.K. tho, the tears that I thought were gone came back and I soon cried myself too sleep.

I woke up to Frau carrying me to the bad. I quickly buried my face into his shirt to hide tears that immediately pricked my eyes. He lay me down and I quickly covered my face with the blanket.

"What are you trying to hide brat?" Asked Frau trying to pry the blanket from me. When he managed that I only pushed my face into his chest again. "Come on Teito show me your face. What's wrong?" He asked still trying to see my face. I wrapped my arms around him, and slowly keeping my eyes closed kissed my way up to his lips. He stayed frozen in shock and slowly began kissing me back.

_I needed him right now and I couldn't deny it. I truly was in love with him even if I myself didn't want to be._

_or maybe I did..._

_anyways all that I know at this moment is that I need to feel his lips on mine, His body pressed to mine, His arms wrapped around me, his strength to keep me together, _our bodies slowly entwined together as our kisses deepened. He didn't move to remove my clothes because he still felt that something was wrong with me. He quickly pulled my face away from him and gave me a hard look. I burst into tears again and he quickly pulled me too him and hugged me hard. I curled up against him and cried even more. _I think I have a right to cry with all that I've been through. It's not fair for me and I haven't really cried since it's all happened. I need to wash away all of the sadness that I can right now so that I can move on._

Once I was done crying he began to talk to me,

"Maybe... maybe i can take you out into town... I'll have too see but I think I can do it... just for you. Just... just don't cry any more Teito." I blinked up at him. I wiped my tear streaked face and smiled a little at him.

"Y...you'll do that, for me?" I asked and when he nodded i relaxed into his embrace once more.

"I think I need another bath." I told him. He slowly helped me up and led me to the bathroom. I turned on the water and undressed. I didn't look at Frau as I got into the hot bubbly water. I relaxed as it slowly soaked through my skin. Frau handed me shampoo and I washed my hair. He gave me soap and I washed my body. I relaxed a little longer and then unplugged the tub and grabbed a towel. I dried myself off and then seeing a pair of clean folded clothes reached for them to put them on, but Frau stopped me and said,

"Let me help you." I felt myself blush as he slipped on a pair of boxers. I couldn't object so I let him finish dressing me in jeans and a plain white shirt. Instead of going to my room he brought me outside. He walked me to the edge of the woods where there was a path. we walked down it hand in hand. It circled around for a long time until it came back to the drive way again. He walked me down it and I thought we were going back to the house but instead he brought me to the gate. It was open and a sleek black car was running just outside. We walked to it and he slid me into the passenger side. He then walked back around and got in himself. When had he asked someone to turn a car on?

He smiled at my shocked face and started to drive. We drove for a long time before I started to see any kind of outside life. at first it was a few houses but then it turned into a a small town. My heart leapt with joy. We parked in a large parking lot and Frau let me out. He held my hand and walked me down a side walk. I don't remember the walk much only watching as life went by all around us and... of course, Fraus hand holding mine. But before I knew it we were at a park. Frau led me to a bench and we both sat down. I looked up at Frau.

"Thank you." I then hugged him. I just about reached to kiss him when I remembered we were in public. I stopped short, thinking I was going to turn away but Frau grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to his and kissed me. I kissed him back. It was only a light peck and when we looked back at the park a group of girls were looking at us and giggling. I blushed deeply and stood up tugging a bit at Fraus shirt asking him to follow. I didn't know where I was going but I soon Found a restaurant. I looked at Frau.

"Do you have any money?" He nodded and led me inside. We where led to seats and to my surprise Frau asked for more discrete ones. We were led to a table almost completely closed off and we finally took out seats. Frau ordered for me.

I slowly savored the greasy restaurant food. Frau started to inch closer to me until his arm was around me and his lips were on my cheek. His kisses moved slowly to my lips and then my color bone. I shivered into him and kissed him back when I could. My hands reached around to the back of his head and he did the same. I trailed my fingers down the nape of his neck and to his cheek bones. I kissed his jawline lightly and nibbled on his ear some. I went back to his lips and pushed my tongue against his teeth. He immediately opened his mouth to allow me access. I explored his mouth with my tongue, feeling every wet crevice and then fell back so that he could do the same.

We were cut short by snickering coming from the doorway. I slowly looked to see the same girls from the park. Anger flared up inside my stomach that we would be followed but then Frau got cocky. He grabbed my chin and kissed me again but much deeper. The snickering stopped.

"This is what you came here for right?" Frau managed between kissed."To see two lovers kissing? Well then maybe you should go home and watch your parents." I smacked Frau on the head and he glared at me angrily. I slowly stood to face the three girls.

"Maybe you should join us?" I said with a friendly smile. The girls backed away some and I advanced.

"No...We insist come on sit with us." The girls reluctantly took the empty seats and looked down at there fingers.

"So... Ladies?" Frau said -still- in a cocky voice. I glared at him and he stopped talking. I then glared at the girls who's faces turned even redder than before. I giggled for them and kissed Frau again. I watch them out of the corner of my eye and again there faces light up with red. I giggled again and pulled Frau on top of me. One of the girls stood and ran out followed by the other two. Me and Frau kept kissing. not long after we walked out of the restaurant. I grabbed Fraus hand and we walked back to the car. It was dark out by the time we reached the car. Frau led me to the passenger side I kissed him on the cheek before he closed the door behind me. I sat there waiting for him to get in but he never did. My heart picked up as I opened the door to find no Frau.

"FRAU!" I shouted a few times and walked around the block but it was useless. He wasn't coming back. I panicked and sat back down in the car. I looked over to see someone else in the drivers seat.

"Frau?" I asked because it was to dark to see who it really was. Something rustled behind me and a cloth was held over my mouth. I slammed foreward to get away from it. Then I opened the door and ran fast as I could down the street. My pursuers were chasing me but I was a long way ahead of them. I ran out of breath quick and heard my assailants still keeping a steady pace behind me. I rushed to my right and around a house. I hid in a bush and closed my eyes tight as the people ran past me. after a few minutes I crept out of the bush but just like a horror movie, someone was waiting for me. The person grabbed me, throwing me to the ground and pushing the cloth once again to my lips. I screamed into it and then drew in a breath of the drug.

It didn't take long before I passed out.

XOXOXOXOXO Review please! (Cliff hanger!)


	7. What Is This, Where Am I?

Thank my Beta Reader for her wonderful help and thanx her as the person who has made this chapter and many,,, MANY more come out in short periods of time :) LULAS! (Love you like a sis!)

* * *

This has OOC (Out of Character-ness) I do not own 07 ghost!

* * *

When I finally awoke I noticed I was in a soft bed with a boy leaning over me. I blinked a few times, then a few more. Was this...

"Mikage!" I screamed. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to cry, so just I hugged him tighter. He hugged me back immediately.

"Teito! I took me so long to find you! I would have come to help you sooner, but I couldn't find you after the first time I saw you with Frau. I came back the next day to take you away from him but you were already gone." Once my tears stopped I pulled away from him and looked up and noticed that oddly he was not smiling. I sat up and stretched. My stomach growled loudly, so Mikage took me to the kitchen so I could get something to satisfy my hunger.

When we arrived in his kitchen I noticed that he had his own personal cook. Her name was Athena, and she had the strangest blue colored hair, that I have ever seen in my life. She was cooking up some Sukiyaki, and it smelled absolutely delicious. When I peeked out of Mikage's giant window I saw his gardener, Libelle. She was happily picking weeds out of the flower bed. It reminded me of being at the church, with Labrador always outside tending to his garden. I shook my head to avoid me thinking about how things used to be, and how happy and carefree I was before everything happened. Then I heard a loud crash as a vase was knocked over by the broom of Rosalie, the maid. She had turned around to greet me, when her broom knocked the vase over. A small smile appeared on my face, and for the first time in months I let out a small giggle. Then Mikage and I went into the dining room and sat down at his giant maple wood table, waiting for our food. After we sat down, Mikage looked nervously around the room acting like he had never been in here a day in his life, then he cleared his throat and began,

"So what happened to you... I mean when you two moved away?" I sat there dumbfounded for a moment. Mikage was my friend and all but, I just can't tell him I was being raped by frau all this time! So I avoided the question by simply saying,

"Oh it wasn't just me and Frau there, Labrador-sama and Caster-sama were with us too! They both helped Frau move."

"Oh... I didn't know Caster and Lab were there, helping Frau." A slight frown appeared on his face.

"So um... what happened to Frau? Where is he?" I asked looking down staring at the table twiddling my thumbs. When I picked my head up slightly I noticed Mikage was looking away, also dodging my question.

"We left him in the parking lot..." I looked at him suspiciously.

"Well it seems that you're leaving something out Mikage." He replied by shaking his head, and still refused to meet my gaze. I reached over to him and grabbed his chin forcing him look at me. "What happened to him mikage?" I asked again, but more sternly. Wait... why did I even care, why should I even care! I should be happy! If I'm happy then what is with this nagging feeling? Is it loneliness? Am I sad that I'm not with Frau...? No I can't be... I let go of Mikage's face, and he looked at me with worry.

"Teito? Is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself, maybe you need some rest?" I nodded, and after we ate he brought me back to the room where I laid down. He left me to think, but all I could think about was 'Do I love Frau?' after a while I gave up my denial. 'Yes. I love Frau.' I laughed madly for a few minutes, and then got up to look for Mikage.

I wondered down the hallway until I came upon Rosalie.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Mikage is?" She nodded and took my hand silently. She led me to a library like room where Mikage was sitting alone reading a book.

"Mikage?" I asked in a quiet voice and he looked up. "Um... I think I ne... want to go back to Frau. I- I think I might..." I stopped there. Could I tell me best friend that I was in love with Frau? A smile appeared on his lips, but it wasn't his own.

"But... The people that took you..." He smiled a bit more menacingly. "They have him as payment for finding you..." He laughed a laugh that the Mikage I knew, would never do. Something so EVIL could never come out of Mikage's lips!

"Take me to him?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"Sure, why not Teito." He replied with a sneer. He got up, put his book away, and began walking out of the room, I followed him. We came to a garage and got into a black car that looked eerily like the one Frau brought me into town with. I shrugged dismissing it and climbed into the passenger seat, and we began driving. It took a long time, maybe three or four hours but when we got there I knew the long wait was worth it. We were let into a dark room by some guards that were posted at the outer gate. When I entered the room and screamed in horror as I saw Frau's mangled body. He had blood and bruises everywhere. He was still alive and breathing, but just barley. I ran over to him and cradled his head in my lap and combed his hair in my fingers. "Frau…."

* * *

Another cliff hanger? mwahahahaha!  
next Chapie will be out soon... hopefully I can get all of my chapters out and continue with the story line :( stupid computer and deleting everything!


	8. Frau

Thank my Beta Reader for her wonderful help and thanx her as the person who has made this chapter and many,,, MANY more come out in short periods of time :) LULAS! (Love you like a sis!) I'm so sorry for what you've had to go through... Just know that even though you have no siblings, that you do... cuz ya have me! :)

* * *

This has OOC (Out of Character-ness) I do not own 07 ghost!

* * *

I held Frau's bloodied body close to me, protecting him from this 'evil' Mikage that now seemed to loom above me. I felt silent tears make their way down my cheeks. I looked up at Mikage through my tears, pained that the friend I knew, the friend that I had trusted, had hurt my one and only lover. In a shaky voice I asked him,

"Why?" I felt more tears come as Mikage shrugged, and then a sad smile appeared on his face.

"Because he hurt you Teito!...and…. because... I love you." I stayed silent as if unsure of what to say. Then I stood up, laying Frau slowly back onto the ground. I stood glaring angrily at Mikage.

"And you hurt me too." I replied. "What makes you any different from Frau?" I bent back over Frau as he began to move around, he chuckled a bit.

"Is that you brat?" His voice was shaky and weak. I replied to him by caressing his face and leaning down to kiss his lips. They were soft with blood, and a bit swollen.

I broke the kiss and asked Mikage,

"Will you help me bring him back home?" I looked at him pleadingly, my eyes seemed to be begging him to have _some_ kindness left, and for him to let frau and I leave this hell hole. He pursed his lips, and replied,

"I'm sorry Teito but I'm not letting you go, now that I have you." He gave me another sad smile, then a small step towards me, then another. I shielded frau from Mikage, I refuse to leave Frau's side, now that I have him back. I wrapped my arms around his body tightly. I felt tears drip down my face at the mere thought of loosing the person that I now love.

I grabbed my shirt and took it off quickly. I began to use it to clean the blood off of Frau. He flinched a few times in pain, but when I had cleaned all of the blood off he looked even worse. There were small to medium sized gashes all over, followed by many bruises. His face was an odd shade of purple, and I noticed his left ankle was twisted in way that hinted that it was broken. I curled up next to his cold body, to try and warm him and soon he began to relax into my body.

Mikage stood there pacing quietly watching me, like he was a hawk eyeing its next meal. He had smirked sadly at my attempt to clean Frau off.

"STOP STANDING AROUND AND HELP ME!" I suddenly screamed in frustration. Frau was relaxed in my arms, but had begun shivering.

Mikage jumped at the sound of my screaming voice. "Fine! Don't... just... just at least give him a warm bed and food. Clean his wounds and treat him like the human being he is." I told him. Mikage scoffed at that.

"He's no human Teito! He's probably killed more people then you've seen!" I had already guessed that... if Frau was involved with any kind of mafia, then he has probably killed many people. I had asked myself as I was cleaning Frau up if I could live with that. And now I know I can. I have to, I love him. Frau began to move around more, and soon opened his eyes. He didn't say anything to Teito, because he was still talking with Mikage.

"Please... he's still a person no matter if he's killed anyone, or who he hangs around with, and even who his family is, it doesn't matter to me, I... I love him." It was the first time I had said it out loud. I felt a small blush appear on my face, as Mikage stood there eyeing me, trying to detect the slightest lie in my voice. When he figured out I wasn't lying and that I do love Frau, he just shook his head in disapproval.

"I really do love him. With all the horrid things he has put me through; I still love him with all of my heart, and life!" Mikage sighed knowing he was beaten.

"Fine he can have a room a bed, a blanket, and food. Yes Teito he is a person, but I HATE him with all my heart, and life, with every fiber of my body I believe that this man is pure evil." Mikage looked over, noticing Frau was awake. Frau quickly lunged forward and grabbed me from Mikages clutches. I didn't struggle, and Frau began to groan in his attempt to talk, I quietly shushed him.

"Fine I'll give him everything he needs." Mikage began to drag me along with him and once he opened the door to the prison like cell he told the men outside of it,

"Put him in room '117' and bring him food, also give him Flexeril so he won't cause any commotions, treat his wounds and dress him in fresh clothes." The men nodded and went into the room retrieving Frau. They dragged him out of the room by placing two people on either side of him and picking him up by his arms. Another man stood behind them, just to make sure no one fell and got hurt. I sighed knowing Frau was safe and began to follow Mikage to wherever the hell we were going.

* * *

THANK THE BETA! next chapie should be up soon


	9. You're the one who brought me here

This has OOC (Out of Character-ness) rape and other things that you should have figured out by now  
I do not own 07 ghost!

* * *

Mikage lead me down the dull grey corridor until we reached a slightly less depressing room that was called 'The living room'. Mikage sat himself down on one of couch cushions and gestured to me that I should do the same. I sat down on the soft plushy couch and Mikage leaned back casually, and then flicked the Television on.

After a long period of dead silence I turned to Mikage and asked, "Why did you take Frau in the first place?" He shrugged at me, and in return took a large sip on a drink that looked alcoholic. After taking another sip at the drink he said,

"I knew he was hurting you, and I didn't want you to be in any pain." He relaxed deeper into the couch and took a long pull out of his drink. His eyes flicked to me to take in my expression, but I kept my expression blank and bored. "Teito... I love you... I already told you that. Isn't that enough of a reason?" Pain recessed in my face, because I couldn't hold it back anymore. I glared at the coaster on the coffee table angrily.

"I don't want you to love me Mikage, I ... I love Frau." The words still felt awkward to say aloud, but I knew they were true, They just felt... right. Mikage let out a frustrated growl.

"But Teito! I don't care! I love you and I want you! SO, guess what that means! I WILL HAVE YOU!" He sat up suddenly, and took a dangerous step towards me.

"NO! If you touch me at ALL! I will never forgive you! Don't push me MIKAGE! You've already hurt Frau, and that in its own way has hurt me!" My voice softened near the end, as the image of me seeing frau broken and bleeding on the ground... in my arms popped into my mind. I jumped up, pushed Mikage back down on the couch, and began to walk out of the room. I ignored Mikage's pleas for me to come back. I needed a few moments alone. If I didn't get all of my feelings together now, I would have a break down or something! What is wrong with me? Tears sprung down my face and a sob broke through my lips. I sat down in the middle of the hall way and willed all of the hurt to go away.

The mere thought of Mikage hurting someone close to me was unbearable. It seemed to seep down into my very being, hurting me deep down inside. He was supposed to be my closest friend and now look at what he's become. He hurt Frau, The man that I now love and for what? It didn't solve anything! As I slowly calmed down, I wiped my face free of my newly formed tears. Then the sound of someone running my way reached my ears. I almost shouted out in glee when I saw Frau, running to me. He was bandaged but some cuts had bled through. He wore a pair of sweat pants and that was it. Almost his whole chest was covered in white gauze. Fear was stricken on his face as he stumbled or kind of ran through the hall way. He stopped short when he saw me.

"T-Teito? I-is it really you this time?" I nodded wondering what he meant when he said 'this time.' There was no time to fret over it though because three burley men where coming dangerously close to us, with angry expressions etched into their faces. When my eyes met theirs, I knew it was trouble for the both of us. I grabbed Frau's arm and pulled him into a fast jog with me, but the men were gaining on us fast. Then just like in any stupid movie, Frau fell. I came down with him and then the men were at us. Frau encircled his body around me to fend off the vicious kicks he was receiving. He held me under him, so that he received the blunt o the attacks but he couldn't protect me from a few sharp kicks to my head and stomach. Mikage came running and yelled for them tp stop. The men stopped as soon as they heard Mikage's voice. Mikage looked furious, but I never heard him berate the men, I didn't even hear him ask if I was ok. But that didn't matter; the only thing that I could think of right now was frau. I didn't know if he was okay. I have to make sure, I have to. My ears filled with the soft beating of my heart, I tried to look up, to ask. My lips wouldn't move. My body wouldn't respond to me. As the beating of my heart got fainter, I slowly drifted into blackness. As I passed out, I thought I heard Frau's calming voice, softly call my name.

I was aware of everything the instant I woke. Mikage was in the room, and that was it. I was on a bed, it had fluffy blankets and it was comfy. I slowly opened my eyes but shut them in pain. The light was too bright shining into my eyes blinding me. I groaned aloud and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Do **NOT** touch me Mikage!" The hand instantly left me and I heard a sigh escape my former best friend's lips. I slowly opened my eyes, again to no avail.

"Will you shut that light out?" I asked slightly aggravated. "Now, where is Frau at? Is he... O.K.?" Mikage was silent for a moment,

"He's resting." He finally said, and I heard a chair creek. I moved to sit up but yelled out. It was too much and the corners of my vision turned slightly red. I fell back down and Mikage touched my shoulder. I glared up at him and he backed up again.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I move?" Mikage's expression was sad and forlorn.

"Those two imbeciles attacked Frau and not knowing you were there, and they hurt you too. I want you to know that I never wanted you to get hurt, I swear by it -"

"Shut up!" I said cutting him off. "_YOU _are the one who brought me here, against my free will! _YOU_ say you don't want to hurt me, yet you've still hurt me more that Frau ever has." I gasped for breath. It was so hard to breath anyway, and my sudden outburst had sucked out all of my breath. I closed my eyes again as my head started to throb. I reached my bruised hand up and messaged my temples. Frau? Where are you now? I miss you... I opened my eyes again causing my head to throb harder but I ignored it.

"I. . SEE. FRAU, NOW!" I said sternly. I glared at Mikage until he sighed and said,

"Fine but you need to rest first, you were hurt really bad." I kept up my glaring.

"NOw, Mikage! I want to see him NOW!" Mikage flinched, then nodded at me and stood. He reached his hand out and I slowly, hesitantly took it showing him how much I distrusted him. He slowly pulled me up so that it lessened the pain. It helped a little but not much, at least I was on my feet. He pulled me to him then and supported a lot of my weight so that I was leaning heavily into him. ( Well not heavily for him... ) We started walking and it wasn't long before we stopped in front of a door. Mikage pulled out a key and put it in the lock. The door swung open and I heard a loud roar of someone yelling. I flinched but pushed forward and away from Mikage.

"FRAU!" I called out. The yelling stopped and I looked at a figure tied to the bed with cuffs on his wrists. He was twisting and writhing, trying to get out. I ran to him as fast as my bruised body would allow me to. I hopped up on the bed and kissed Frau long and hard.

He seemed shocked by my actions, since I had never kissed him willingly before. I breathed in his scent and ran my tongue over his lips. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him even harder. The kissing turned to making out, because soon Frau was participating. I vaguely heard someone clear they're throat. At the noise Frau stopped kissing me and shivered slightly. I glared up angrily at the man who had been in the room with Frau. I then snarled and lunged at him in anger. The man retreated out of the door and Mikage stopped me from going out of the room, by stepping in front of me. I then turned back to Frau.

"UNCHAIN HIM!" I yelled out. Mikage didn't move. "MIKAGE, you've caused this so now you'll fix it! UNCHAIN HIM NOW!" Mikage fell to my will and strode forward to unchain Frau. The chains were unhooked, and before I knbew it Frau was on Mikage. Frau had his hands wrapped around his throat. But mikage wasn't struggling under him, he was just laying there.

I rushed forward and pushed Frau backwards, and onto the bed. I then turned to mikage who was coughing for breath.

"Will you leave us alone for a while?" I asked. To me though, it sounded more like a demand. Mikage looked at me sadly once again and walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.

I turned back to Frau and he lunged at me, pulled me down to the bed, and was on top of me in seconds. I gasped at his heavy weight but dealt with it. His lips found mine in a matter of seconds and his tongue a second after that. We kissed for a long time, grabbing each others clothes and hair to get closer. His kisses finally moved down from my mouth. He kissed and licked my neck nipping and sucking here and there. He softly bit my ear causing me to moan. He chuckled and in seconds my shirt was off. His kisses moved to my chest where he took one of my nipples into his mouth and rubbed it between his teeth and his tongue. I groaned and clutched at his blonde hair. He played with it till it was perked up, and then moved to the other doing the same thing. I moaned and groaned feeling hot pleasure move up my body heating me and then down to my groin. I gasped again and again but he didn't move any lower. I groaned once more and then I couldn't take it. I rubbed my throbbing erection on Frau's and moaned loudly at the friction it created. Frau chuckled and pulled himself away from my rubbing so that he could make me suffer some more. I whined at the loss and tried to gain the friction back by lifting up my hips but to no avail. I was to prideful to ask so I just lay there in ecstasy and bliss waiting for him to finish what he started.

* * *

THANK THE BETA! next chapie should be up soon


	10. Love

No longer beta'd sorry for huge delay but I cant get on to fanfic at home or at school cuz stuffs messed up and so I'm just gonna end it sorry for the people that read the last chapters before I took them out to beta... I'll add a few fluff pieces off and on but once again I'm sorry... I can for some reason get onto fiction press though and I would like you all to check out my new story :) Hope you like the first chapter :)

Well.. I'm redoing it from here...here we go...

* * *

I groaned as frau pounded into me. My arms wrapped around his nack my feet around his waist.

"Harder Frau! I need you!" I screamed as I ran my nails down his arms. His lips captured mine in a passionate kiss and our tongues battled for a few seconds before his dominated mine. I moaned into the kiss and he pounded into my prostate over and over again. I cried out as I came on our chests and then I felt him come too.

He fell ontop of me. We were both breathing heavily.

"I love you frau." I said and then I began to cry. "I don't know why. You were so horrible to me you brought me the lowest I have ever been and yet I love you. You even beat me for fucks sake. How can I love you!" I began to scream." How can I love a rotten man like you? But I do...I-I love you." He flipped us over then so he was ontop and kissed me long and hard.

He smiled down at me his blue eyes sparkling his face bright and happy.

"I've never been this happy and I will do whatever I can to make this up to you. When we get out of here Teito, I'll take you home. You dont have to be stuck in that room all the time. I'm hoping that you can forigve me for all that I've done to you. I love you teito and when we get out of here you can do whatever you want. You can go to the police for what I've done to you. I don't care anymore. Being kept here and having time to think about everythinghas made me realize that I love you. I actually love you, and I should act like I love you by treating you with the respect that you deserve." A tear ran down his face and I kissed it.

"When we get out of here. Let's end this. The sharade. We can be in love for real. Live normal lives... Ummm... minus your gang stuff... whatever you do with that I don't wanna hear about." I kissed him once more before pulling him close to me. The door then opened and Mikage walked in. I move out from underneath frau and pulled pants on.

"Let us go mikage." I demanded.

"How can you expect that from me? I saved you from him, I sheltered you from him, how can you love him after all that he has done to you?'

"I have so many feeling about him that I CAN'T explaine it myself I just do." Mikage hung his head at this and moved aside. I walked back over to Frau and helped him stand. I then helped him wobble out of the room and told mikage to call a taxi and lead us to the front door. We walked towards it and then we were free.

* * *

We lived in my apartment from then on. We were happy and we were actually in love. He never hit me unless it was durring ...erm...sex and when I wanted him to. I got a job and finnished colledge. I own an art studio/gym. Frau works the gym half.

It's been a year and a half since everything happened. Lab and caster come over to fisit me frequently and sometimes even Mikage. I've never been happier in my life.

* * *

THE END

* * *

jkjk there will be more :) but untill next time :)

oh and dont worry... the biker gang will be brought back in... I just had to change this a little bit I hope its not too bad... PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Run as Fast as You Can

"Frauuuwww." I whined. "I'm bored." Frau was cooking food and only grunted at me.

"Look here brat. I can't just leave this food to burn. Lets eat this and then I'm going to take you somewhere special." He gave me a full toothed smile and I giggled at him. I loved this. He wasn't hitting me, He wasn't treating me bad. It was like we were in an actual relationship, and it's been like this for a while now.

We live together, eat together, sleep together, bathe together. We do everything together. It feels so right, but there is one thing that I am afraid of. If I do decide to want to leave him, if I want to take a break and travel the world alone, would he let me? Or would he try to make me his slave again.

My thoughts trailed off as Frau handed me a plate of fried potato squares, eggs, and sausage. I loved his cooking, and if I ever did want to leave, his cooking would probably make me want to stay again. I smiled at him before cuddling into him on the couch and eating the plate of food while watching Phantom of the Opera.

I finished my plate and then found my mind jumping to wherever he was going to take me. I hopped up from his lap and washed my dishes along with the few dishes he had used to cook with. I groaned loudly once I was done and leaned over the back of the couch to hug him around the neck. I kissed his cheek and then went to the bathroom to wash up.

I hated going places unless I was recently cleaned, and I loved taking hot showers. It was a bit odd being naked with Frau at first but after the first few times I grew to enjoy the alone time I was spending with him. After I turned the water on and hopped in, I heard Frau come in as well. He stepped into the steamy shower behind me.

I was so glad that he had some sort of money, because this shower was amazing. Instead of coming from a hose connected to the wall, there was a system hanging above our heads letting the water rain down on us from every point of the square, closed off shower.

Lately I have come to realize just how nice everything Frau owns is. The bathroom was huge and pristinely cleaned, the main color in this room was white. The bedrooms color was a red color on the walls with blue spirals. the floor and ceiling were black. The kitchen wasn't the biggest but It was just a one bedroom house.

I turned around to face Frau and pointed my face in his direction while closing my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me. The kiss never came. I opened my eyes to find Frau facing the other way and I grumbled in irritation before I hugged him from behind instead. He smiled back at me and then pick me up, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my legs around his waist and shifted a little as I felt him harden and poke me.

He groaned as I moved and continued to kiss me. We battled for a moment with our tongues before I obviously gave up and let him take over. Then with little warning he was deep inside of me. I cried out softly not minding the slight pain as I adjusted to his thrusting into me. I moaned into his neck latching on with my teeth, nibbling up his neck to his ear lobe with every thrust.

"I love you." I whispered to him as he groaned and came inside of me. He smiled down at me and latched back onto my mouth, before puling away and looking me in the eyes.

"I love you." His blue eyes sparkled and I felt myself melt into them. There was no way I would ever want to leave this man. He poked at my sides causing me to giggle and then we both got out and dried off. He dressed me first white socks, then black boxers, then ripped faded blue skinny jeans, then soft loose black shirt with some band name on it. He then dressed himself in back jeans, a white shirt, and a blue button up over shirt. I grabbed his forearm as we slipped our shoes on and walked outside to the large yard and then over to the black Chevrolet Camaro parked in the driveway.

I jumped in the passenger seat and buckled up for the ride.

Once we arrived I was at a loss. It seemed to be a large Hotel of some kind. It was huge! It had to be at least twenty stories high. We came in and were immediately waited on by hotel staff.

"Hello Mr. F. Is there anything we can do for you today?" He shook his head and waved them off before continuing though the large building. It wasn't long before we were at a desk with two door on each side. One for males, the other for females. An attendant waved us through after greeting 'Mr. F.'. We were in a large locker room and I looked up at Frau who had still not said one word to me as to what we were doing.

He threw something at me and It landed on my head, blinding me for a moment. I looked at them to find that they were black swimming trunks. I almost felt my eyes light up.

"Frau! I love you so much!" I shouted, and leapt at him wrapping my arms around his neck causing him to have to bend slightly seeing as I was so much shorter than him. "I've always wanted to go to a water park, but I've never been able to get into one!" I was so excited that I was literally jumping circles around him pushing him to hurry and put trunks on that way we could go on the slides together.

He smiled, still not saying anything and did as he was asked. We went on slides all day long, Swam in the pool, played pool basketball with a group of people that were already there. We wake boarded and surfed down a man made wave machine. There were so many different things to do that within hours I was exhausted and hungry. Frau, seeing the look I got when I was hungry, pulled my to the site and sat me at a lone table.

"Just sit here love. I'll be right back with some fries and ice cream." I Beamed up at him knowing my favorite snack. I yawned, trying to hide it as I hid my food. I didn't want him to see me yawn because then he would say that we have to go home, and I really don't want to go back there yet. It's so much fun here. I ate my food quietly and made sure Frau ate some seeing as he never really ate much.

"Want to take the wave ride Frau." I said to him when we were done and I tugged on his hand. "I promise that it's the last one and then we can go back home." He smiled at me and agreed. We went on one last ride before we went back to the car in the parking lot to go home. Halfway to the car I noticed that something wasn't right. I halted as I saw a few men around Frau's nice car.

"Fra-" He silenced me with a hand on my shoulder and pushed me to stand behind him.

"Hello Me. F." One of the men said as he came out of the shadows. Him and his group were dressed in all black with black ski masks on. "We are here to take your..." He looked down at me, "lover." All Frau did was begin to laugh maniacally. I stepped back even farther knowing Frau could be a dangerous man if you couldn't manage to sneak up on him.

"Run." Was all he said before he began to throw punches. So I ran. I wasn't worried about Frau getting hurt or anything like that because he had been trained by a personal trainer all of this time that we've made up and have been living together. He can defiantly handle himself.


	12. I wonder how much he will sell for

I ran and I kept running, hoping that Frau would find me somehow. I had no idea where I was or where I was running to, but I was becoming tired fast. I slowed down as my breathing became irregular. I walked out of a back dark street and towards what looked to be the district that we lived in.

I cried out as I realized I was being followed the whole time and my attacker tackled me heavily to the ground. I felt my face become cut up by the rough cement and gravel underneath me. The man was on top of me with my face pressed into the dirt. He grabbed both of my hands quickly and tied them behind my back before hauling me up, kicking and screaming, and put a bag on my head.

I heard a vehicle pull up next and I was thrown into the back of it. I tripped as I was thrown and slammed heavily into the side of the van, hitting my head on the cold metal wall, and fell to the ground in a heap. I attempted to get back up but was shoved back down and pretty much sat on.

I struggled and kicked, until I heard what sounded to be the cocking of a gun. Is this where my life was going to end? Was this it? I huddled back down to the ground carefully and didn't move a muscle for the rest of the ride. I found myself nodding off multiple times as nothing was to be heard but the sound of the engine and a bumpy road, it was like a lullaby for me and only me.

I slowly began to let myself relax and close my eyes as it seemed like no one was going to be bothering me for a while, but it was like they could feel that I was relaxing.

"You think Aya-Sama will like this cute little gift we picked up for him? I heard this kid is lovers with that Mr. F. guy." The men started laughing before I felt two of them near me, one up by my head, and the other by my feet. He grabbed my feet straightening me out from the ball I had curled into. I tried kicking but then I felt the cold metal of the gun against my arm.

I sobbed a little and closed my eyes tight, afraid of what was to happen next. The men began to lift up my clothing, not removing it, but slipping their hands underneath to feel my body. There were hands grabbing and clawing at my chest and my legs, and then someone's hands were in my pants, squeezing my cock painfully and jerking it off in the most un-pleasurable manner.

I whimpered and there was pain as I was struck against the head with what felt like the gun. So I remained silent and pretended that it was Frau. My mind wandered to the early days when he had kidnapped me and raped me and made me his slave.

I reeled my mind away from those memories. I didn't want to remember them, I want to remember Frau as the man that made me breakfast every morning and took me fun places just because he said he loved to see me smile.

"You're hurting me..." I whispered as one of the men grabbed my arm, and twisted it into and awkward position, only to be struck over the head again.

"He seems pretty docile." Another man said. "Maybe he was Mr. F.'s Slave? Not his lover?" They brainstormed for a bit by themselves, me not saying anything. "No matter, I'm sure he'll sell for quite a bit." The men chuckled to themselves again.

I froze up at the word sell. I was going to be sold? Frau... where are you... please come and find me... please come and get me away from this.


	13. Lost and alone

"Mikage?" I called out through the darkness. I felt his arm around my waist.

"It's okay Teito. I'm right here." I was afraid of the dark and he was comforting me. I loved our friendship I thought to myself as I realized I was lost in a memory. I smiled taking in any kind human contact I could even if it wasn't real. I've been locked up in a cage. Cold bars all around me and barley enough room to curl up in a ball and sleep. No food came, no water came, just an endless parade of crying people kept in the cages all around me and the guards banging on the people in the cages that made any kind of noise.

"Teito? Where are you going?" I was slowly lulled back into my little world by Mikage. My savior, my best friend. He had always been there for me through the moments in my life where I was the most terrified and alone. I sighed and relaxed into the warm embrace of pain free memories.

It seemed to be so long before anyone even tried to talk to me in the real world, but then I heard it, the sound of another voice trying to rouse me.

"Hey you... Hey... are you okay?" the voice was small and quiet, trying not to get caught. "You're making a lot of noises, I just don't want to see you be beaten like the others we were dreaming." Her voice trailed lower and lower eventually drifting off into silence. I coughed as the burning in my throat became a dry rasp.

"When do they give us something to drink?" I managed to croak out, my lips were chapped and each word I said, my lips wanted to snag together. There was no answer. I guessed that with this type of influx of people being taken from and put into the cages that sometimes people were forgotten about and would die in this horrible place.

I found myself slipping into a coma of sleep again before there was a loud snap and I was shaken as they unlocked my cage and proceeded to drag my small shaking body out and across the floor to the door at one end of the many rows of people in cages.

We reached the door which swung open and I was thrown across the cold hard cement, earning more bruises and cuts along my battered body. I just lay on the floor lifeless. I wasn't willing to be beaten again and even if I wanted to move my body was to weak from lack of food and water. I cried out as I was kicked roughly in the side, and coughed up deep red blood.

I registered the words "Enough." and felt myself being lifted before there was something cold and wet at my lips. I opened my mouth attempting to swallow the meager amount of water that they were giving me. I whimpered in pain when the water was taken away leaving my throat feeling more parched than before.

Someone pulled my head back by my hair and I looked straight up at the ceiling, dazed and confused. I started sobbing in pain and fear when someone began grinding their shoe into my hand and I felt the bones pop uncomfortably. When they heard me sob though I felt them press harder and a bone in my hand snap painfully causing my to cry out. I heard laughter but it sounded like we were underwater.

I relaxed as I felt my head become fuzzy as well and I let myself drift off into a sleep.

-Ayanami-

I looked down at the boy. He looked horrible, not the condition I would have liked to see him in. He was losing some weight, he was cut and bruised, his lips were cracked and bleeding, his seemed to be unable to open as well.

"Enough." I said to the men as one kicked him in the ribs. He made a sobbing noise when his head was pulled up for me to see. The second thug in the room pressed on his hand with his foot and before I could say anything, the boy made a noise and there was a snapping as his hand broke. He suddenly fainted as the two men began to laugh.

I got up and strode over to the man in two steps, slapping him hard across the face, causing him to fall back, astonished that I had hit him.

"I said enough. Hyuuga." I called and the black haired man always sucking on a lolly pop walked up within seconds and picked up the broken boy, carrying him away, not needing words to be said to know what I wanted. I tossed the groveling thugs a suitcase with two hundred thousand dollars in it before I followed Hyuuga out to the car where we proceeded to drive the six hour drive back to base.

-normal-

I blinked blearily, it felt like I was in a car, I was laying on a blanket on what felt like a leather seat, another blanket was on me, keeping me warm, I purred contently as I felt fingers in my hair. I relaxed completely, falling back into a sleep with almost no trouble. Another jostle of the car roused my completely and I jumped awake as I realized I had no idea of who was touching me.

I looked up to see a white haired, purple eyed man looking at me. He looked like he could have been a delicate girl but his muscular features kept him looking handsome . His jawline was straight and prominent. His hair hung in his face shielding one of his eyes and leaving more shadows on his already dark expression.

"Did I tell you to move from my lap?" He asked showing no emotion as he forced my head back into his lap and continued to play with my hair. I was to scared to fight back. I had no energy right now seeing as they had starved me of all of it. I heard two chuckles and I looked over to see a tall dark haired man sucking on a stick. He was dressed in what looked like a military uniform and he sat straight backed. There was a shorter man sitting next to him With short blonde hair and brown eyes glaring daggers at me. Next to him was a blue haired stoic looking man with aqua eyes. I closed my eyes tight as to not look at my kidnappers any longer. I don't want to remember their faces.

I felt the fingers go back to playing with my hair and without thinking I relaxed, and closed my eyes. It didn't take to much longer until the vehicle stopped and I was dragged out by the black haired man. I stumbled and tripped but he held onto me, half carrying my into the large building that was heavily guarded.

I was paraded through the house seeing as I was half naked with only a flimsy pair of tight shorts to cover anything on me up. I was tossed onto a soft bed that had a grey comforter. The room itself was actually a grey color, everything from the wall, to the ceiling, to everything on the bed, even the three drawered dresser in the far corner. The man didn't stay long as I heard the loud bots of being locked into the room. I grabbed the blanket and curled myself into it before I fell asleep again, wondering how long I had been here, wondering what was going to happen next, and wondering where Frau was. I missed him.

I really need some reviews guys. :3 I hope you like it. I need some pointers as well on where to go. As you can tell I like the darker stuff, I like the kidnap and the torture and the rape. And I can't say that I would like for it to happen to me, but a part of me does no matter how much I want to deny it. Anyways. Enough about my dark side. I hope you all enjoy and I hope that you all come up with some amazing Ideas for me :)


End file.
